How are you feeling?
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen have been hanging out a lot since their first summer together and are supposed to meet out at a coffee house. But Ben does't come because he's sick so Gwen decides to pay him a visit  Please R&R...  Thank you...


How are you feeling?

I do not own Ben 10 (this story was inspired by someone else's story but I'm not sure what his pen name is but part of the credit goes to him)

Ben and Gwen have always thought they disliked each other. But during the summer they spent together they started to grow on one another. Ever since the summer ended they constantly hung out together and were enjoying themselves a lot. It's been a year and a half since that fateful summer and they still hung out together. Today they were supposed to go to a coffee house and a coke or something and have a nice chat. An eleven and a half year old Gwen was leaning her back against the outside wall of the coffee house and was waiting for Ben. He was running late

"Hmm…" Gwen said and looked at her wrist watch. He was ten minutes late. This wasn't like him. 'Something's not right.' She thought. As soon as she thought this she became sad and worried. She was really looking forward to seeing him. 'What if something happened to him? No he has the omnitrix he can take care of himself. But what if he ran into Vilgax and he needs my help? What if he's hurt?' Gwen gasped 'or what if he doesn't want to see me anymore?' she thought and became even more sad. She was overacting. Ben would never ditch her. She decided to call him up to see what was happening

She took out her cellphone and selected his number from the phone memory and pressed send and placed the phone next to her ear. So far no one was answering

_Beeeeep….. beeeep…._

Was all she heard from her cell phone until someone picked up. The voice sounded hoarse and tired.

"Hello?" the voice said

She was immediately attacked with worry and concern

"Ben' are you alright?"

Her poor cousin couched sickly

"No I've been better. I got a bad case of the flu. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I barely have the strength to move or talk"

"No, no it's fine" she said panicky almost offended by his apology

"You're sick. I would never be mad at you for not calling me because of that"

"Thanks for understanding Gwen. I really appreciate it"

"Sure" she replied

"Tell you what I'll come over to your place to keep you company. We could hang out there" she said

"I don't know if it's a good idea Gwen. I don't want you to catch it"

"Don't worry I'll be careful" said Gwen

"You're the best Gwen. Really" said Ben happily with a smile

"I'm glad I could help" said Gwen and smiled as well

"So I'll be at your place as soon as I can" said Gwen

"Okay" replied her cousin and hung up.

It's a good thing the coffee house was in walking distance from Ben's house. She decided to run and a few minutes later she stopped by his door stop and leaned on the front wall to catch her breath. After a few minutes she rang the doorbell and her aunt Sandra answered

"Hi Gwen what a pleasant surprise" she said and gave her niece a hug

"Hi Aunt Sandra. I heard Ben was sick so I came by to keep him company."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Gwen. And you came just in time I have to go do some important errands so I gotta go. Say hi to your parents for me. If you need anything just call my cell" said her Aunt and walked out and closed the door

Gwen just stood there for a few moments and shrugged at the awkward moment. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Ben's door

"_Come in…"_ she heard a faint, hoarse voice say

Gwen's expression turned sad and worried

"He sounds terrible" she said to herself

She opened the door gently and walked in

"Hi cuz" she said sympathetically

Ben turned to face her and Gwen took a few steps backwards, startled

He looked awful. His eyes and nose were red, his face was wrinkled because he was lying on it in bed all day, his nose was running and he was surrounded by used tissues

"Oh my G-d Ben you look terrible!" she said panicky and sat down next to him

"I'll be okay. Don't worry" he said and sniffed loudly

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it. You're keeping me company" he said and smiled as she smiled too. She reached her hand for his face and caressed his cheeks

"That's what I like about you. Even when you're sick you can still be nice to me" they both smiled

"Tell you what, I'm gonna make you some tea. How does that sound?" she said

"Sounds good to me" said Ben and smiled as she smiled too. She she got up and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea.

Moments later she went back into his room and saw him fast asleep. He looked kinda cute when he was asleep. She blushed slightly but she shook her head to brush it off. She put the cop of tea on his nightstand and sat on his bed and drifted into her own thoughts. After a few minutes her thoughts were disturbed by something. The bed was slightly trembling. HE was trembling, despite of being under the covers. It's probably because of the fever. That tends to happen to people who suffer from it. She bit her lip and hesitated for a minute and then decided to cuddle up with him and keep him warm using her body temperature. So she took her shoes off and got into bed with him and hugged him tightly. Shortly afterwards he stopped trembling and smiled in his sleep

"Thanks Gwen" he said softly

"With pleasure. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right" said Ben happily and tiredly as they both smiled

"You know I love you. Right Ben?" said Gwen

"You mean as a cousin?"

"No I mean more than just a cousin" said Gwen

Ben smiled and said

"I loved you too Gwen; I love you too. More than just a cousin…" Ben said happily as they both smiled again and looked each other in the eyes

Their faces inched closer and closer to each other. They could feel each other's breath on their face until their lips. When that happened at first they felt like a shock of electricity went down their spines and then all they felt was delightful pleasure as their senses shut down and all they could feel was each other's lips and the infinite love they shared for each other at that time… and they couldn't be happier about it…

Once their lips separated they looked each other in the eyes and Gwen just embraced him into a hug and said happily

"Now we can be together forever…" she said happily into his shoulder

"We will be Gwen… we will be… I promise…" he said happily and kissed her hair and tightened the embrace around her as they slowly drifted to sleep. They were having the same dream… they were a happy couple and their parents approve their relationship… they grew up to be adults and were a very happy couple…. They were even happier when they got engaged and shortly afterwards were married… the peak of their happiness in their dream was when Gwen gave birth to a beautiful girl which they named Lily and they couldn't be happier about it… little did they know that everything that happened in the dream would come true including all the happiness they felt and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
